Fallen: Taste of Love
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: Amor.... apenas um pequeno erro.... a realidade é cinzenta....nem gotas de chuva apagam esse sentimento.... yaoi YxK


**Disclaimer:** se Yu Yu me pertencesse, ao invés de fics, transformaria em anime

**WARNING:** conteúdo yaoi YxK!

* * *

**Fallen: Taste of Love**

_Por_ _Akai Tenshi_

"_Rejeição..."_

Já posso até sentir o peso da água. Gotas e mais gotas caindo desesperadas, uma seguida da outra... não faz mais diferença se elas continuam a cair ou não, tudo está tão encharcado...

"_Mentiras..."_

Afundo meus dedos na terra molhada com força. Ah terra úmida... sinto seu toque gelado e grosseiro alisando o lado esquerdo de meu rosto...

"_Culpa..."_

Meus cabelos que outrora bailavam com leveza, agora pesados, se espalham sobre minhas costas e a terra... emaranhado todo, imundo e selvagem...

"_Troco..."_

Meu corpo estirado... fraco e dolorido jazendo sobre a terra inocente, mas testemunha da minha atual situação... como selo de nosso segredo, a cor fria e escarlate do meu sangue a cobre como se fosse uma manta quente...

"_Verdade..."_

Meus olhos semi-abertos... apenas árvores na penumbra à frente, terra banhada com sangue e água abaixo, roxo e laranja-fogo céu acima... o vazio me corrói por dentro...

"_Reação..."_

Detalhes tão insignificantes, desprezíveis... chave para a queda de um império. Jamais voltará a ser como antes: ou despenca de vez ou renasce como a fênix, mais forte...

"_Ódio..."_

A mente é fraca... manipulável... sim, descobri do pior jeito... aquela fúria crescente que incrusta na carne... desconhece o amor...

"_Dor..."_

O coração se quebra aos poucos... pois assim se sente a tortura descendo no corpo ao passo de uma tartaruga... agonia e desespero...

"_Medo..."_

O que meus olhos mais temiam, tornou-se realidade... te viram por uma última e eterna vez... pena ter sido de uma forma tão bruta e cruel...ao menos era você... é você, mesmo que não queira admitir, que meus olhos vão guardar essa imagem... doce amarga lembrança...

"_Escuridão..."_

Não sei há quanto tempo estou aqui... sei que a chuva e a perda de sangue já me consumiram tanto que, não tenho mais energia... sendo forçado pelo meu corpo, cerro as pálpebras... mergulhando no profundo abismo negro...

**Flashback**

_- Tadaima koibito! – disse ao entrar._

_- Hum? O que foi? – perguntei olhando a expressão irritada em seu rosto._

_- Estava justamente te esperando... Raposa – frisou as últimas palavras._

_- Yusuke, está tudo bem? – pergunto preocupado._

_- É isso que eu também quero saber._

_- O que...?_

_Num repente, fui agarrado pelo braço de forma bruta e arrastado para o quarto. Yusuke atirou-me de qualquer jeito e com força sobre a cama. Procuro tentar me sentar, mas logo vem o descendente de Raizen e pula sobre mim, sinto seu peso em cima do meu corpo. Suas mãos fortes, agora contornam meu pescoço, apertando-o. Minhas esmeraldas, antes tão seguras de si, tremeram... Viram aquela expressão demoníaca estampada em seu olhar raivoso... nem nas mais diversas batalhas o tinha visto assim..._

_Começo a sufocar... tenho um acesso de tosse, em busca de ar. Meu corpo tenta se mexer desesperado... Yusuke apenas ri. _

_- É bom, não é? – perguntou sadicamente._

_Arregalei os olhos ao observar sua mão direita no alto, e movendo-se bem rápido para baixo. Um estalo abafado preencheu o quarto... com o impacto meu rosto vira para o lado...sinto escorrer pelo canto de minha boca um amargo filete de sangue. Aquele ardor pesado e dolorido... agora fixado em meu rosto na forma de uma mancha vermelha._

_- Pare de me olhar com esses olhos! – seu tom era de ordem._

_Eu via em seus olhos crueldade, insensibilidade e frieza. Não sei mais o que me assusta ou o que temo... mas gostaria de não saber mais..._

_- Sua Raposa Maldita! – gritou._

_- Yu... – minha primeira tentativa de defesa, nem sei de que._

_- Cala a boca! – deu-me outro tapa, mais forte que o primeiro – Te deixo por um instante, e você já corre atrás de outro, ou melhor, de **outra**._

_- Como...? Do que você está falando Yusuke? – estou confuso._

_- Ahahaha... essa sua cara santa e fingida não funciona comigo! Te conheço melhor do que pensa., aliás... como foi beijá-la?_

_Yusuke_ _me forçou a um beijo, violento, grosseiro... mordia meus lábios com força, ferindo-os... tenho vontade de gritar...mas somente gemidos abafados e sofridos vêem a tona. Lágrimas escorriam arbitrariamente pela minha face, gélidas, impuras, não consigo contê-las. _

_- Não precisa responder, kisama! Pode chorar a vontade, eu não me importo! – ele disse com convicção, notando meus olhos possivelmente vermelhos._

_Sem prévio aviso, um ataque sucessivo de socos desencadeia em meu estômago. Essa dor é pequena comparada ao que ele está fazendo. Logo minha região bucal enche-se com sangue, que esvai pelos cantos. Solto gemidos e grunhidos de dor, meu corpo está trêmulo, me recuso a gritar._

_- Por quê? Por quê? – ele continuava gritando – O que ela tem que eu não tenho? – agarrou meu colarinho e me chacoalhou freneticamente – Você prefere uma qualquer?_

_- Yu...yamero... – digo em tom forçado – Não... é o que...está pensando... _

_- Mentiroso! Todo mundo sempre diz a mesma coisa... você devia ter uma resposta melhor..._

_- Yusuke... – ergo um dos meus braços e agarro um dos seus – Me escute... eu não fiz nada! Nada! – apesar do meu estado emocional debilitado, empurro-o para o lado, deixando meu corpo livre de seu peso – Você sabe que eu não te trairia..._

_- Ah claro... porque diz isso, enquanto que eu vi com os meus próprios olhos? Não sabia que você cairia por uma colega de trabalho... – ele pôs umas das mãos dentro do casaco._

_- K-koibito...e-ela me d-dopou... – tento lhe explicar, lágrimas novas caindo dos meus olhos._

_- Cala essa boca! Você não se deixaria cair num truque barato qualquer, a menos que quisesse me trair! Pensou que eu não ia descobrir, é?_

_Levantei-me da cama, e fiquei de costas para ele. Como que eu vou encarar essa situação? Nessas horas o orgulho, a coragem, a astúcia, tudo... tudo foge..._

_- Você... – ouço sua voz tremida – Destruiu o meu mundo... – sua voz completamente seca._

_Nesse momento olhei para trás, sua pessoa veio até mim numa velocidade incrível. Por alguns instantes, vi tudo branco, entrei num curto período de choque. Meu equilíbrio foi roubado pelo impacto, caímos, ele por cima, novamente. Minha visão embaçada voltou ao normal... deparei-me com seus olhos âmbar...estavam bem vermelhos, e suas lágrimas quentes caíam sobre meu rosto. Ele estava...chorando...e eu...arranquei essas lágrimas... uma pontada de dor me trouxe à realidade... olhei para o meu corpo...em meu lado direito...havia um corte...do qual o líquido escuro corria livre... a faca estava lá...cravada na minha carne...pela pessoa que mais amo..._

_- Saia da minha frente! – disse sem emoção, sem nada._

_Não consegui dizer uma palavra sequer. Acompanhei seus movimentos com meus olhos, ele se afastava, ia para o outro lado do quarto, e ainda, estava de costas para mim... será...que tudo realmente acabou assim...? será...? _

_- O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Vá embora! – disse num grito desesperado, sufocado em lágrimas._

_Arrastei-me com esforço até a cama e usando-a como apoio, consigo me erguer... sei que lágrimas estão caindo pela minha face...caminhei cambaleante em direção a porta, parei em sua entrada..._

_- A-adeus...Yusuke...Ai...shiteru... – disse a palavra que pensei não dizer jamais... nem ao menos olhei para trás._

_Saí correndo. Corri, corri como um desesperado, alucinado, o mais rápido que meu corpo permitiu. Mesmo aos tropeços, mesmo com meu ferimento físico doendo e sangrando, mesmo com minha alma ferida, corri sem rumo... tudo o que queria era estar longe dali._

_A rua deserta, escura e sendo castigada pela chuva... meu único conforto. Não me interessa mais nada nessa vida..._

_Havia um parque ali adiante, corri para lá...amiga é a seca árvore que abriga... _

_Já dentro do parque, continuei a correr pela sua vastidão. A chuva aumentara, embaçando mais o meu campo de visão... e no instante seguinte, tropecei numa pedra considerável..._

_Fui direto ao chão sem aviso e nem nada. O som do impacto abafado pela chuva... nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar me proteger da queda com as mãos... apenas caí...e ali fiquei...de cara o chão...meu futuro lugar..._

**Fim do Flashback**

Que sensação confortante...o gentil toque luminoso e aquecido dos raios solares...sinto sobre a minha pele... aonde estou? Ainda estou vivo?

Estou simplesmente em algum lugar no vácuo?...perguntas demais, repostas de menos...por que estou aqui...?

Abro meus olhos, com calma...aos poucos...minha visão começa a definir as formas...

Tento mexer meu corpo...estou sob lençóis e almofadas macias...meu corpo dolorido, mas não tanto quanto antes...sinto um curativo passando por cima do meu tórax...estou limpo...vestindo as calças de um pijama de alguém... tento me sentar, fazendo um esforço, recosto-me à cabeceira...

Observando detalhadamente o lugar... eu reconheço este quarto...me sobe uma sensação de raiva...eu não devia estar aqui... eu não quero estar aqui...quero ir me e não voltar mais...

Percebi que em cima do meu lençol, jazia um pequeno papel branco dobrado ao meio... direciono minha mão trêmula para pegá-lo... não sei se devo... hesito por uns segundos e logo, agarro o papel como se ele fosse fugir... abro-o cuidadosamente...

"**_Pardon kitsune-koi..._**

**_Je T'Aime_**"

Deixo o papel cair das minhas mãos... era a letra dele...e-ele sabia que... que eu gostava de francês e tentava praticar com ele...mas ele sempre odiou...

Estou confuso agora...este pequeno papel foi de grande impacto...

- Je T'Aime... – falo baixo, cerrando os punhos – Je... – sussurro, calando-me imediatamente.

Notei a porta entreaberta...e em sua fresta...alguém meio que escondido estava me encarando de lá... tenho certeza é ele... uma lágrima solitária e silenciosa escorre pela minha face esquerda...

**Owari

* * *

**

**A/N: **nyaaaa...não sei como consegui fazer este fic, mas fiz o.o! foi um surto de idéia q tive enquanto lia um livro de biologia '''...espero que tenham gostado o/

Arigato,

Kisses, Akai

R&R


End file.
